


Hypocritical

by Galiko



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galiko/pseuds/Galiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar doesn't like being a hypocrite, but damned if he isn't when it comes to matters like this. Zenigata/Oscar UST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypocritical

Oscar doesn’t like being a hypocrite.

He doesn’t like looking that woman in the eye, that  _thief_ , telling her - or as close to it as he dares - that she’s a loose, disgusting whore, only to turn around and have thoughts that are far less than  _pure._  He doesn’t like shaming her, telling her she’s a pig, only to imagine himself over Zenigata’s desk instead, sprawled out, splayed out, all beneath rough hands and sharp teeth and chapped lips. 

Frightening, really, that he wants something like this so badly. The man’s his superior - someone he admires, someone he respects, down to every word and every action, no matter how Oscar  _worries_  about the outcome of certain things. It’s not because he doubts Inspector Zenigata - no, it’s because he doubts other people involved in the man’s plans, and how  _dare they_  ever take a step sideways and perhaps ruin something for him. 

It makes Oscar feel more than slightly guilty, makes him try to ignore how admiration and respect has turned to something far more lewd, as if he’s no better than that Fujiko  _thing_  that’s hardly worth a second glance, let alone every disgusting, lecherous bit of attention that she allows herself to be subjected to.

And yet here he is, wishing Zenigata would grab him by the hips, shove him into his office door, bite and kiss his lips until he can taste nothing but cigarettes and their ashes. He wishes the man would shove his gun underneath his chin, force his head back, leave him panting and whining like that stupid, vapid harlot had been earlier as one of those strong, calloused hands clawed at him, palmed him, stroked him, left him a writhing, twitching mess until Zenigata was bored of that, too, and shoved him down to his knees to be put to better use.

Because that’s what he ultimately wants, isn’t it? To be of some  _use_  to this man - and god, how Oscar wants to prove his worth, even if it’s on his knees, choking on his cock.

Better him than that woman, because he’s at least a dozen times more  _deserving_  of it than she. 

If this is what it means to be a hypocrite, then maybe the end would justify it well enough.


End file.
